


Cinnamon Kisses

by Reioka



Series: Flash Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka
Summary: Tony hates that he's not allowed to do anything but give Clint ice-cream.





	Cinnamon Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the sentence prompt: “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”

Cinnamon Kisses

 

“Tony.”

 

Tony rolled over so his back was facing his window with a grunt.

 

“Tony.”

 

Tony pulled his blankets over his head.

 

“Tony!”

 

“Oh my God, what!” Tony snapped, throwing his blankets off.

 

“Take me for ice-cream,” Clint said, rolling the rest of the way through his window.

 

Tony scrubbed at his eyes. “What-?!”

 

“Take me for ice-cream,” Clint repeated, climbing onto the bed.

 

“What the hell are you–” Tony glanced at the clock, then did a double-take with an offended squawk. “Who crawls through someone’s window at four AM to go for ice-cream?!”

 

Clint blinked at him slowly, as if questioning his intelligence, which– _rude_. “I do.”

 

Tony sputtered and shoved at him, but the other man refused to budge. “Go by yourself!”

 

“I don’t know where that place you took me to is,” Clint replied.

 

Tony squinted at him, confused. “The place I took you to?”

 

“Where there was a cinnamon-peach flavor.”

 

Tony stared at him for several minutes before barking, “The gelato place!? They’re not even open yet!”

 

Clint tilted his head, thinking about it, before asking, “Can we go when they open then?”

 

“If you promise never to do this to me again. I only got to bed a couple hours ago,” Tony snapped.

 

“No wonder you’re grouchy,” Clint said, and then yelped when Tony grabbed a pillow and decked him with it. “Ow!”

 

“I can’t believe you’d wake me up for fucking ice-cream,” Tony snapped, then placed his pillow back where it belonged. He shoved his head into it and curled back down under the blankets, scowling.

 

Clint stared at him for a moment before gently running a hand through his hair. “Hey,” he said softly. “Are you okay?”

 

“…You have another bruise,” Tony mumbled into the pillow. “You have more bruises and I could pay to have you sent somewhere safe where they’ll never hit you again, and all you’re asking me for is ice-cream.”

 

“If I’m sent somewhere else, I can’t crawl into your bedroom anymore,” Clint said softly, laying down so he had his arm curled around Tony’s back, holding him close to his chest. “I’m old enough that I could press charges if I wanted to, Tony, and I’m bigger than he is, and stronger. It’s just a waiting game for me now. It’s something I have to do. I don’t expect you to understand. It’s something I  _need_ to do.”

 

Tony nuzzled into chest, tucking his head under Clint’s chin. He  _didn’t_ understand, and sometimes he wished that he could, if only so that he didn’t make things so much harder on him. “Do you want the cinnamon-peach again?” he asked quietly, instead of ‘is that your only bruise’ or ‘was he drunk when he hit you this time’ or, even worse, ‘how long did you let him beat you.’

 

Clint buried his nose in Tony’s hair, taking in the scent of his shampoo, the safe feel of Tony in his arms. “I hear they have some sort of maple bacon pistachio concoction.”

 

“I will not kiss you if you eat maple bacon pistachio gelato,” Tony lied immediately.

 

Clint knew it was a fib, but he capitulated easily anyway, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the crown of Tony’s head. “Cinnamon-peach goes better with chocolate chip anyway,” he murmured into his hair, and smiled when he felt a shy kiss on his collarbone in response.

 


End file.
